neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Overpowered Merchandise
Merchandise made in collaboration with Overpowered was the first Neopets merchandise to be produced with JumpStart Games as owner of the company, and the only official merchandise available exclusively through Overpowered's site. Merchandise Hard Enamel Keychains *Neopets Baby Aisha Enamel Keychain - Released July 4, 2018New Features 4th July. *Neopets Baby Cybunny Enamel Keychain - Released July 4, 2018. *Neopets Baby Kacheek Enamel Keychain - Released July 4, 2018. *Neopets Baby Kougra Enamel Keychain - Released July 4, 2018. *Neopets Baby Lupe Enamel Keychain - Released July 4, 2018. *Neopets Baby Shoyru Enamel Keychain - Released July 4, 2018. Hard Enamel Pins *Baby Cybunny Pin - Currently on pre-sale. *Baby Kacheek Pin - Released June 9, 2018New Features 9th June. *Baby Kougra Pin - Released June 9, 2018. *Baby Lupe Pin - Currently on pre-sale. *Baby Shoyru Pin - Released June 9, 2018. *Neopets Aisha Pin - An Orange Aisha pin currently on pre-sale. Announced May 24, 2018New Features 24th May. *Neopets Cybunny Pin - A Blue Cybunny pin currently on pre-sale. Announced May 24, 2018 *Neopets Kacheek Pin - A Yellow Kacheek keychain released March 15, 2018New Features 15th March. *Neopets Kougra Pin - A Blue Kougra keychain released March 15,2018. *Neopets Lupe Pin - A Blue Lupe pin currently on pre-sale. Announced May 24, 2018 *Neopets Shoyru Pin - A Red Shoyru keychain released March 15, 2018. Soft Enamel Keychains *Neopets Kacheek Keychain - A Yellow Kacheek keychain released March 15, 2018. *Neopets Kougra Keychain - A Blue Kougra keychain released March 15,2018. *Neopets Shoyru Keychain - A Red Shoyru keychain released March 15, 2018. Sets *Neopets Kacheek Set - Contains the Yellow Kacheek soft enamel keychain and hard enamel pin. *Neopets Keychain Set - Contains the three launch soft enamel keychains: Blue Kougra, Red Shoyru, and Yellow Kacheek. *Neopets Kougra Set - Contains the Blue Kougra soft enamel keychain and hard enamel pin. *Neopets Pin Set - Contains the three launch enamel pins: Blue Kougra, Yellow Kacheek, and Red Shoyru. *Neopets Shoyru Set - Contains the Red Shoyru soft enamel keychain and hard enamel pin. Virtual Items Each merchandise item comes with a code for a virtual item. Baby Prize Codes Ordering baby pins gives a different prize code than regular pinsBaby Pins Instagram Announcement. Here are some of the prizesJellyneo's Item Database: *Baby Blue Striped Dress - Can only be worn by Neopets painted Baby. *Baby Bunny Ear Shoes - Can only be worn by Neopets painted Baby. *Baby Charm *Baby Fluffy Cap - Can only be worn by Neopets painted Baby. Regular Prize Codes Here are some prizes you can get from merch that is not baby-themed: *Bridge to the Orchard Background *Falling Leaves Shirt *Kool Rainbow Kougra Bobblehead *Limited Edition Neo Manga *Lonely Garden Path Background *Party Tasseled Garland *Staff of Garlicness *Starry Bedroom Canopy *Usuki Game Console Criticisms Concerns have been expressed over shipping times with pins. Many buyers have been waiting months for their pins, most of which were pre-ordered. Overpowered has been said to not respond to e-mails where customers want a refundr/neopets on Overpowered. Overpowered was also criticized for their collaboration with Rare Bits to make Neopets CryptoQuest, in which a player would purchase cards with real money, the prizes of which were often a few thousand neopoints and common items. The End On November 14th, 2019, Neopets announced that their affiliation with Overpowered has come to an end. They understand the criticism and are doing their best to compensate users by honouring codes that are redeemable on the official Overpowered website if they have any.New Features 14th November References Category:Merchandise